dead_risingfandomcom-20200223-history
Gas Zombie
Gas Zombies are a more powerful zombie in Dead Rising 2 which first appear in Case 6-1: Help Arrives. They are much stronger than normal zombies and are also much quicker, and can vomit blood on their targets, stunning them for a while. Their escape commands are also a bit more difficult and need to be done faster than normal zombies. Their swipe attack is faster and stronger compared to normal zombies dealing about one block of health damage. Their escape commands are much more complex than normal zombies. Gas Zombies will pursue Chuck faster than normals zombies. It is common that several gas Zombies can pursue Chuck as he moves through an area. Often, they will vomit blood at Chuck before attacking him, which will cause him to pause and cough for several seconds, as he attempts to recover, he will be surrounded. Queens Gas Zombies have a better chance of being the host of a queen than normal zombies. Unlike normal zombies, there is no outward difference between a gas zombie infected by a queen and a non infected gas zombie. Only during death is the difference apparen: the infected gas zombie will shake violently similar to a seizure until the head explodes, releasing a queen. Unlike regular queens, Gas Zombie queens will quickly move towards the nearest floor vent. If they reach this spot they will disappear in a puff of smoke. Origin Gas zombies become berserk and mutated from the gas released on Fortune City. They are first seen in a cutscene when Dwight Boykin arrives with his unit to rescue survivors. Green gas is rising out of a vent, hitting the zombie standing over it. The zombie mutates and becomes much more powerful, able to withstand several shots. The zombies surrounding the vent quickly turn into gas zombies, and then proceed to kill the surrounding soldiers, except for Dwight. Gas Zombie attacks * Each Gas Zombies killed awards 20 Prestige Points. * Gas Zombies are alerted to the battle roars of other Gas Zombies. Any attack by a Gas Zombie in a populated area will quickly attract more Gas Zombies. * Gas Zombies are significantly faster and more maneuverable than normal zombies, and will not break pursuit unless Chuck leaves the area * When fleeing, do not stop unless Chuck can climb onto a unpopulated platform higher than he is - Gas Zombies can and will climb waist-high obstacles as easily as Chuck can. * Gas Zombies can attack repeatedly once they grapple Chuck, with at least two squares of health lost for each grapple. * Fire Extinguishers, Freezer Bombs and Snowball Cannons will freeze gas zombies, permitting them to be shattered by unarmed attacks. * Blast Frequency Guns will kill multiple Gas Zombies with each shot even though this firearm only stuns normal zombies. * During Case 7-2: The Only Lead, a large number of gas zombies will group around a large steel security door in the Underground Tunnels. Before activating this door, the player will have the opportunity to kill up to four hundred Gas Zombies without retaliation, so intent will they be on getting through the door. This tactic makes a sizeable contribution to the "Having a Gas" achievement, and is also a good opportunity to level up quickly and gather a large number of Queens.